The subject matter herein relates generally to socket assemblies for an electronic package of an electronic system.
Socket assemblies are used to electrically connect an electronic package, such as an integrated circuit or a computer processor, to a host circuit board. Some known electronic systems solder the electronic package directly to the host circuit board. However, such electronic packages are permanently attached to the host circuit board and are not removable. Some known socket assemblies provide a socket substrate between the electronic package and the host circuit board. The electronic packages may be removably coupled to the socket substrate. The data signals, grounded shielding and the electrical power are all connected between the socket substrate and the host circuit board through a bottom interface and then all connected between the socket substrate and the electronic package through a top interface. However, many conductors are dedicated at the interfaces for the data connection, the ground connection and the power connection leading to a large footprint for the socket substrate. The signal performance may be reduced by routing the signal lines in close proximity to the power lines through the socket substrate. Additionally, the routing of the power circuits on the host circuit board occupies board space on the host circuit board. Conventional systems are struggling with meeting signal and power output requirements for the electronic package because there is a need for smaller size and higher number of conductors while maintaining good electrical performance through the system.
A need remains for a high speed socket assembly having improved electrical performance.